Wings of Destiny
by PrincessOfTheMoonKingdom
Summary: Lily Evans wasn't the angel that everybody thought she was...how can this affect the fate of The-Boy-Who-Lived?...full summary inside. Minor swearing and grammar errors, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Wings of Destiny**

**By: Princess of the Moon Kingdom**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn´t belong to me…sadly, but true.

**Very Important Note (VIN)**: I must warn you…English is not my birth language. I may have some mistakes during the story but I´ll try to overlook them and correct them. This is my first story :D, so please comment. Thank you ;D

_**Enjoy XD**_

**Summary: **Lily Evans was not the angel that everybody thinks she was. She, in revenge, stole a child from a powerful pure-blood family and showed him as her son. Years later, an 8 year old Harry will found about his real heritage. The witch, whom Lily took the child, will come to take him back. How can this affect the future and fate of the boy-who-lived? Lily, Dumbledore, almost all the order of the phoenix and Weasley´s family (with the exception of Sirius, Snape, Fred and George) bashing. Dark Harry.

*Flashback*

-James! How could you do this to me? I thought…I thought you loved me...- said a broken hearted, red haired witch. Her green eyes not only showed the pain she was feeling at that moment, but also the hate towards the couple that she was looking at.

**-**I did…once. But the love I felt was a lie. You put potions in my foods and drinks but, other than that, I would never fall in love with a mud-blood, less with someone like you…Evans. Don't act as victim; you knew it from the beginning. I am an heir to a family of pure blood…I will not defile the destiny of my unborn heir- explained James Potter. Even with the look in the eyes of Lily, his amber eyes were emotionless…as his face. He will not fall because of the cheap charms and tricks of a daughter of muggles. The honor of his family was on his shoulder, and he was not going to drop it just for her.

-What? Potions on…? You are mistaken James, I never did that. Your love for me was real, you have to believe me. Don't you remember…?-

-Don't waste your breath, Evans…he knows the truth, what is the point on lying in his face? You really don't know where and when to stop, do you? Or…can it be that you got so deep in your own lies that now you see them as the reality? ...pathetic- interrupted the beautiful woman that was standing besides James. Her rare dark purple-almost-black eyes where looking at her with superiority. Her hair was as black as an abyss.

-Who get you into this problem, Amara (1)? This is between James and me…-

-Show more respect, mud-blood- defended James. With his comment, the tears in the eyes of Lily were visible,-she is a pure-blood…and scum like you should bow to us, the high ranking wizards…I said…bow, _imperio_!- at this, Lily was forced to bow, meanwhile the pair was laughing at her. With a movement of his wand, James sent flying the red haired witch a few meter away,- stay there where you belong…and don't get in our way again, you understand…right?- Amara warned as James and her started walking away. Lily just stayed there, with her head in the dirt…crying her heart out. She couldn't believe this. All her plans…destroyed by that bitch! She gave up the love of her life, Severus, for nothing?

-no…I will have what I want…I have to have ALL I want, ever! No one will stand in my way…not even Voldemort himself! You will be mine, James Potter…MINE!-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(next scene)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Just a little more, Mrs. Potter…just push! - said the medi-witch. Amara pushed with all her power and will. Next to her was James, her husband; he was taking her hand as a sign of support. In just a moment, the room was filled by the sweetest sound on the world…the cry of a baby.

-It´s a boy- announced the nurse as she wrapped the baby in a blanket. The old woman gave the baby to the weak mother and the happy father as she began to pack all her things.

- Which will be his name? - asked the wizard as he took the little hand of his son.

-Athan…Athan Tyrone Potter- spoke after a moment Amara, with a dreamy voice.

-Greek names? Why not English or German names?-

- Because those names are special. Athan means immortal and Tyrone means king. Our son is that: an immortal king- answered very sure of herself,-He is so handsome…- Amara told James proudly.

-Yeah…he will be a heartthrob, just like me! - James answered happy

-oh my…I will have a hard time hexing every girl that will try to take him away from me- warned playfully the future jealous mother. They were laughing when something hit James from behind, - James! What is…? James! - The newly mother tried to awake his fallen husband, but stopped as soon as a wicked laugh was heard.

-I told you I was going to get revenge…- said a poisonous voice. Amara recognized it immediately. She tried to do wandless magic but she was too weak from the birth. A spell, which she didn't heard being cast, hit her right in the chest. The last thing she saw was the nurse who helped her during the labor of her child slowly transforming into a person who she didn't want to see again in her life. Her little son was crying. Her eyes were getting heavier with each second.-Sleep peacefully…and don't worry, I will take of them- and all turned black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(next scene)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amara started to awake. Everything was a flurry memory…but that didn't last long as she remembered all. She began to search in the entire house, calling for her husband and son but only silence greeted her. She couldn't believe it. James…little Athan…were taken from her. The magic, which was cursed by the owner by appearing now and no when she needed the most, started floating around her. All the furniture began to shake with great force. A scream, full of hate, sorrow, and fury, pierced the night as a thunder divided the sky. The house was quickly destroyed. In the middle of the rubble, a young angel with black wings stood. Her eyes were cold and serious.

-this is not over…oh no, this is just starting. When I take a hold on you, mud-blood, I will make sure you suffer a fate worse than death…-with that, Amara spread her wings and began searching for her beloved ones under the dark sky…

*End of Flashback*

Notes of the Author (NA): How was it? I hoped you liked it :D I will try to get the chapters up quickly…if not, maybe I will upgrade once a week :).

Amara: German name; bitter, eternal, immortal, loved, firm/steady (that's what I found in internet, XD).


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings of Destiny**

**By: Princess of the Moon Kingdom**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn´t belong to me…sadly, but true.

**VIN**: grammar errors may appear in the chapter…other than that, I hope none XD.

_**Enjoy XD**_

**Summary: **Lily Evans was not the angel that everybody thinks she was. She, in revenge, stole a child from a powerful pure-blood family and showed him as her son. Years later, an 8 year old Harry will found about his real heritage. The witch, whom Lily took the child, will come to take him back. How can this affect the future and fate of the boy-who-lived? Lily, Dumbledore, almost all the order of the phoenix and Weasley´s family (with the exception of Sirius, Snape, Fred and George) bashing. Dark Harry.

Harry pov:

-You! Good for nothing! - Uncle Vernon shouted as he hit me again with the bat. I was in the floor. Blood was dripping from my mouth and nose. My still good eye was closed; meanwhile the other was purple thanks to Dudley and his friends. Something inside me was screaming me, telling me to get up and run. To get up and beat them…something funny for a person like me. How could I fight them without dying in the progress? They were bigger than me, not to mention stronger. It was a lost cause…as my life if it didn't end tonight. Then, just as Uncle Vernon was going to strike again, someone called at the door. I was thanking whoever the person was for coming mentally. Between Vernon and Petunia, my aunt, took me and got me to my cupboard. They throw me on the floor.

- You better keep your mouth close or the punishment will be the last thing you feel, did I made myself clear, scum? - warned me my aunt. Uncle was changing his bloody t-shirt for a new one. Dudley was putting the carpet to cover my marks on the floor…the same as always when someone came during one of my beatings.

-Yes- I dropped my head as a sign of submission…as a sign of slavery. They locked my door and greet the newcomer. With all that was left of vital power, I moved to the door so I could catch the conversation.

-Who you may be, madam? - Uncle Vernon said. The person must be important…maybe someone with money, for they to act respectful towards a stranger.

-My name is Sarah Sweetfield, I just moved to the house beside your home. I thought it will be good for me to meet the nice people that live here- I almost laugh at that comment, but I could for two reasons: every time I took a breath, it hurt…laughing was out of question; and if I made the smallest sound, I was good as dead.

-Well, thank you, Mrs. Sweetfield…would you like a cup of tea? - Aunt petunia asked.

-please, call me by my name…Mrs.?

-Petunia. This is my husband, Vernon; and our son Dudley-

-Nice to meet you. And it would be delightful that cup of tea- with that, the front door closed. The foot-steps indicated that they were going to the kitchen. Maybe…maybe this is my opportunity. I just need to open the lock on the door. I searched for the clip that I had kept for the occasion like this one. I found it; I was going to use it but the door opened by itself. I was so shocked and confused…I was sure that it was locked, how can it be? But I couldn't waste time, I had the time counted…this may be my only opportunity. I walked slowly to the front door.

-Huh? - Time froze for me. I turn around and I found the woman, whom I suppose, was our new neighbor. She was tall, thin and, for the dress she was wearing, rich. Her artificial blond hair was in a very formal pony tail. Her gray eyes were as cold as empty. She just stood there, watching me…I don't blame her, I knew I looked horrible.

-What's wrong, Sarah? - My aunt asked. Fear started to craw in my skin, veins, and bones…everywhere in my body. I started to back away. But then, something incredible happen: the woman, Sarah, moved her head negatively and winked at me.

-Don't worry; you are safe-she whispered. She began to walk towards me, when…

- Sarah, is everything all right…? - The head of Petunia appear at one side of the frame of the door. Her face transformed from a happy to a furious one. -I'm…I'm so sorry you had to see him. He is our, I mean, he is a friend of Dudley. He got into a fight but Dudley save him. We are taking care of him…are you feeling all right? - lied my aunt. At this point, my uncle and cousin were beside her. I was so dead…

- Oh…how…nice of you. But tell me, why? - Mrs. Sweetfield asked in a honeyed voice.

-"Why" what? - Aunt said, now for some reason, scared but the fury was still in her eyes.

-Why you act like the whore of a sister that you had? - All the color from the face of Petunia was gone; - didn't you hate her for being a freak? So, why are you acting like her? - Sarah, again, asked. Her voice was going more sadistic as she talked.

-How did you know about…? - Petunia started

-Oh! I know! The problem is not from you or her…the problem born from the mother of the two of you, right? It is like they said: if the bitch has something wrong, the puppies are wrong too! - exclaimed happily the stranger…now my aunt was furious.

-How dare you talk about my mother, let alone, my sister! Anyway, how did you know about her? You never meet her! ...-my aunt stopped suddenly. Hate rising with each breath, meanwhile, Sarah's smile grew bigger,-… unless…unless you…-

- Unless I am what you hate the most? Maybe…a witch, perhaps? - Sarah finished. Really, witch? She is woman with _magic_? That kind of persons doesn't exist, right? But, now that I think about it…what about all the unexplainable things that happen to me before? Can that be explained by _magic_? ; -Oh yeah, I'm a witch…and not just an ordinary witch, oh no…I am a pure blood. But of course, I can't hope that you understand what I am saying…after all, you are the lowest of muggles. I think the dirt has more honor than you in all your pathetic life…- I really like this person. I may have not understood half a word she said (and I really hope that doesn't put me in the same category as Dursley) but, if she insults them…fine by me. The only person I was a little mad about is the fact that she insulted my mother too but…I couldn't be mad at her by some reason. Isn't normal for a son being mad at people who insult one of his parents? Well, I couldn't…not with her.

-Get…get out of our house, you freak! - My uncle screamed as my aunt was unable.

-don't worry; I will leave…but not alone. You- she pointed me,-are coming with me- said with a warm smile.

-Me? Why me? - But before she was able of answering me, my uncle spoke.

-You are not taking him! He will stay!-

-You are wrong…why would I leave a child, less a magic child, alone? - I look at her confused for what she said, alone?

-Are you blind or dumb? We are here! - My uncle defended himself.

-Make all the fun you want of me, but it will be the last thing you will do- a deadly look took place in her eyes, - you will pay with your life the damage you did to him…-she said another thing but I couldn't hear her but her eyes were sad at the last part. _Now_ I was confused, what was she saying?

-Wha…? -My uncle couldn't finish because my aunt, out of nothing, fell to the floor. I look at her but I saw a hand in the background. I move to my left slightly and I noticed that Dudley had fallen as his mother…what was happening? , -Petunia! Dudley! ...what did you do, you monster? - He was accusing Sarah.

-Monster? Me? I am not the one who is using an eight-year-old boy as a punching bag…bye- and with that, uncle Vernon was on the floor. A silence took domain of the house.

-Are they…? - I began after some minutes.

-Dead? Yes- Sarah answered directly. I was shocked, but no because of how she told me…I was shocked because I couldn't stop the feel of happiness that the answer gave me. Finally, I was free of them. Years of suffering has ended. I heard the door open. I turn around and I saw the scene that made me feel something warm in my heart: Sarah was waiting for me with her arms open and a coat. She was looking at me with warm eyes. –Come here, I will carry you. I don't want you to injure yourself more than you are…plus, - she pointed the coat, -is winter, I don't want you catch a cold either- I walked to her and she took me in her arms.

-Why are you taking so many cares with me? You don't know me- I said with a shy voice. She lifted me and put the coat over me so I stayed warm.

-Because you are important to me…more than you can think of, Athan- she whispered in my ear. Before I got the chance to ask her why she called me "Athan", she said,-sweet dreams, - and with that, I fell into the most wonderful and peaceful dream I have never had. Her warm and heart calmed me. I didn't care where she was taking me, as long she was with me…I didn't care if the world fell apart…

NA: Was it good? I hope so XD.

Don't forget to comment :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Wings of Destiny**

**By: Princess of the Moon Kingdom**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn´t belong to me…sadly, but true.

**VIN**: grammar errors may appear in the chapter…other than that, I hope none XD.

_**This chapter is not that important to the history. I wrote the second chapter in the point of view of Amara…I just change some things like the start of it but mostly, it has small changes. If you want the new chapter (the REAL third chapter), it is the next to this one but, nevertheless…**_

_**Enjoy XD**_

**Summary: **Lily Evans was not the angel that everybody thinks she was. She, in revenge, stole a child from a powerful pure-blood family and showed him as her son. Years later, an 8 year old Harry will found about his real heritage. The witch, whom Lily took the child, will come to take him back. How can this affect the future and fate of the boy-who-lived? Lily, Dumbledore, almost all the order of the phoenix and Weasley´s family (with the exception of Sirius, Snape, Fred and George) bashing. Dark Harry.

Amara pov:

I was walking toward the ugliest house I have ever seen in my life…muggles and their sense of fashion…ugh! When I was getting to the door, I smelt an aroma that I didn't want to imagine of whom it belong…blood. For their own safety, I hope it doesn't belong to the person I was searching or someone will die. I knocked the door and, in the time I was waiting, I heard as someone dropped something not-to-heavy on the floor. I put my ear close to the door I could listen better.

-You…close…punishment will…thing you feel…myself clear, scum? - Even if I just heard parts of the conversation, I knew what it was: a thread.

-Yes- answered a tiny voice, it sounded hurt…tired. Then I heard a door being locked. Whoever they dropped and thread was being locked. Anger started to boil in my veins. If the person was him, oh…let's just say it won't be pretty. But then, my moment came…the front door opened for me to see the town circus. The fattest man I have ever seen, the horse-looking-woman and the mutation of the two but without any sign of a brain...well, is not like the older two have either. Dumbledore really overdid it…that old dumb goat. The fat man check me head-to-toe…pervert!

-Who you may be, madam?-with respect, the man said. It was good I thought of my story before this.

-My name is Sarah Sweetfield, I just moved to the house beside your home. I thought it will be good for me to meet the nice people that live here- wow, I really was good at lying…or maybe they were to fool to believe me. I preferred to think it was the first.

-Well, thank you, Mrs. Sweetfield…would you like a cup of tea? – The horse asked.

-Please, call me by my name…Mrs.?-

-Petunia Dursley. This is my husband, Vernon; and our son Dudley-

-Nice to meet you. And it would be delightful that cup of tea- with that, I entered the house and went with them to the kitchen. I watch closely the "room" under the stairs…so that's where the person was locked. I quickly made an _alohomora_. We arrived to the kitchen. I must say…it looked good, for muggles.

-Take a seat, please- the woman offered

-Thank you- as I sat, I could observe a bad hidden bat full of blood. Then I froze. The blood had magic in it. A magical person? The power was too strong to be from a mud-blood…maybe a half? It couldn't be a pure-blood because the only one living in here was…the realization made my blood boil with a rage so powerful that I started seeing red. My child…beaten by unicellular muggles?

-Is everything all right? - The hypocrite woman asked me.

-Yes…I just couldn't remember something but I did just now- I said with a smile. I said the truth, I couldn't remember the killing spell that I need it, but now…oh boy, hell was going to break loose; slowly but sure. I pointed my finger to the tea pot after she served me and started.

- Anguis veneno, liquidae veritatis et mortis, annihilare qui non meretur vitam (1) - a light, very difficult to see, shot from my finger as I whispered the spell. Revenge will be sweet. I couldn't help but to smile as they drank their tea. –excuse me but I need to use your restroom…can I?-

-But of course! It is the second door to the right, upstairs- indicated the slut. I was just reaching to the corridor when I saw someone. The image was so…unbelievable that I felt tears dangerously close to fall from my eyes, but I had to keep an image. There, in front of me, was James as a kid but cover in blood, _his own blood_, all beaten up. His glasses broke. The only difference was the lightning scar in the forehead of the boy. _My child._

_-_What's wrong, Sarah? - The woman asks me. I saw the fear grow in _my king's_ eyes. He started to walk away from me but I move my head negatively and winked at him.

-Don't worry; you are safe- I started walking to him, when…

- Sarah, is everything all right…? - The head of Petunia appear at one side of the frame of the door. Her face transformed from a happy to a furious one. -I'm…I'm so sorry you had to see him. He is our, I mean, he is a friend of Dudley. He got into a fight but Dudley save him. We are taking care of him…are you feeling all right? - lied the pathetic excuse of a human.

- Oh…how…nice of you. But tell me, why? – I asked in a faked honeyed voice.

-"Why" what? - Petunia said, now with all the reason of the world, scared but the fury was still in her eyes.

-Why you act like the whore of a sister that you had? - All the color from the face of Petunia was gone; - didn't you hate her for being a freak? So, why are you acting like her? - I, again, asked. My voice was going more sadistic as she talked.

-How did you know about…? - Petunia started

-Oh! I know! The problem is not from you or her…the problem born from the mother of the two of you, right? It is like they said: if the bitch has something wrong, the puppies are wrong too! – I couldn't stop the happy feeling…now the horse was furious.

-How dare you talk about my mother, let alone, my sister! Anyway, how did you know about her? You never meet her! ...-she stopped suddenly. Hate rising with each breath, meanwhile, my smile grew bigger,-… unless…unless you…-

- Unless I am what you hate the most? Maybe…a witch, perhaps? – I finished. -Oh yeah, I'm a witch…and not just an ordinary witch, oh no…I am a pure blood. But of course, I can't hope that you understand what I am saying…after all, you are the lowest of muggles. I think the dirt has more honor than you in all your pathetic life…-

-Get…get out of our home, you freak! – The talking whale screamed as his wife was unable.

-don't worry; I will leave…but not alone. You- I pointed at _Harry_,-are coming with me- a warm smile took place on my lips.

-Me? Why me? - But before I was able of answering him, the man spoke.

-You are not taking him! He will stay!-

-You are wrong…why would I leave a child, less a magic child, alone? – The child look at me confused for what I said, he will learn soon enough…

-Are you blind or dumb? We are here! – The man defended himself.

-Make all the fun you want of me, but it will be the last thing you will do- a deadly look took place in my eyes, - you will pay with your life the damage you did to him…my son- I whispered the last part with all the sorrow I had in my heart. I had waited a long time to have my little king in my arms…his father was taken from me; I will not allow that my child was took away too!

-Wha…? - Then, first the son, then the wife, fell to the floor…cold dead. At last! -Petunia! Dudley! ...what did you do, you monster? - He was accusing me.

-Monster? Me? I am not the one who is using an eight-year-old boy as a punching bag…oh, I see the time for you has arrive…I hope you burn for eternity and be forbidden to rest peacefully for the atrocities you did…bye bye- and with that, Vernon was on the floor. A silence took domain of the house.

-Are they…? – My son began after some minutes.

-Dead? Yes- I answered him directly. I waited for his reaction and I was proud that he showed happiness at the news. I opened the door and he looked at me. –Come here, I will carry you. I don't want you to injure yourself more than you are…plus, - I pointed the coat in my arms, which I had summon and charmed with a warm effect a few seconds ago, -is winter, I don't want you catch a cold either- He walked to me and I took him in my arms.

-Why are you taking so many cares with me? You don't know me- he said with a shy voice. I lifted him and put the coat over him so he stayed warm.

-Because you are important to me…more than you can think of, Athan- I whispered in his ear.-sweet dreams, - and with that, he fell into a peaceful dream.

-I will protect you…I swear it on my life- and with that; I started my long way to our new destiny.

**NA**: how was it? :D I really think this is the last time I put a chapter like this…or what do you think? :)

(1)Snake's venom, liquid of truth and death, eliminate those who don't deserve life. (A little clumsy but…I liked it XD)

Please, comment XD and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wings of Destiny**

**By: Princess of the Moon Kingdom**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn´t belong to me…sadly, but true.

**VIN**: grammar errors may appear in the chapter…other than that, I hope none XD.

_**Enjoy XD**_

**Summary: **Lily Evans was not the angel that everybody thinks she was. She, in revenge, stole a child from a powerful pure-blood family and showed him as her son. Years later, an 8 year old Harry will found about his real heritage. The witch, whom Lily took the child, will come to take him back. How can this affect the future and fate of the boy-who-lived? Lily, Dumbledore, almost all the order of the phoenix and Weasley´s family (with the exception of Sirius, Snape, Fred and George) bashing. Dark Harry.

Amara pov:

Just a little more…and my child and I will be far away from this horrible place. Damn all the order of the phoenix and their leader, Albus Dumbledore. I had changed my appearance after we left Private Drive. Now, I had brown hair and blue eyes. Athan was sleeping in my arms, with his head in my shoulder. The coat, which I enchanted so it was always warm, covered him completely. I had walked a long distance…all thanks to a spell placed in a radio of 20 kilometers from the house where my beloved had been held. If I appeared out of here, aurors will be in my way and I didn't have the energy to kill more insects. I just needed to reach the next town and I will have reached the border of the anti-disapparition jinx and caterwauling charm (1). Lily…I will someday finish you off…I will teach you to not mess with me; well, that doesn't matter because there will not be another chance to do so (2). Athan started to move slowly.

-Where…where are we? - His voice sounded tired; strange since he had slept during the entire trip.

-Don't worry, we are almost in home- I whispered. He hummed as a sign of approval.

-That sounds nice…really nice- and with that, silence fall upon us again. After a minutes he talked again, - where we are going…there is people like me? Like…us? - His fear was almost touchable.

-Yes, dear. Hundreds of them! In fact, the is an entire society of them-

-Can you tell me about it?-

-Of course. There is a minister who is charge of the government…the same as the muggle one…-

-muggle…what is that? And the other type of persons you mentioned in _that_ house…who are they?-

-You mean: pure blood, mud blood, etc?-

-Yes. Can you, please?-

-Well, you know that in this world are people that are rich, middle class and poor?-

-Yes? - He answer me in a tone I knew very well…_he_ would be very proud of you, my son.

-In the magical world, we also have social classes but we also see the blood of one person. At the bottom of the pyramid are the muggles, persons without magic; normal and pathetic humans. Then, the "muggle born" or, as _our_ social class calls them, the mud bloods are persons who, somehow, have magic even if they are children of muggles. The half bloods come on top of them. They are made by the union of one magical being to one that is not. And finally, the high class…the pure bloods. _We_ don't have a single drop of muggle blood in our veins…well, in thousand of generations, that is. We only have heirs with other pure blood. If there is none available outside worthy of our linage, we marry some in our own family-

-What? But, doesn't that is…illegal?-

-Here, yes; in our world not. Every measure should be taken in consideration to keep the blood pure. You see, we are powerful and, if we mix with the other three races, we will be weak. Muggle blood is like an infection to our blood. If it doesn't stop from spreading…we will disappear. In fact, our class is dangerously low in people. There are few pure blood…well, at least worthy to be call like that- anger was present in my voice.

-Why is that?-

-There is a family that even with their purity in blood, they choose to defend and stand on the side of muggles and mud bloods. Therefore, they are traitors-

-Who are they?-

-The Weasley. The second largest family, right now-

-The second? Who is the first?-

-_We_, the Leiden family- a smile spread in my face for two reasons: finally, my son…my heir will learn about his family; and, we where two steps away of the border.

-_We_? We are related?-

-Oh yes, we are. In fact, we are…mother and son- I could even smell the surprise emanating from him.

-Wha…? - I interrupted him.

-Hold on tight. This may feel a little strange- and with that, we disappeared to my…our home.

NA: good?

(1) 10 km was the anti-disapparition jinx and the other half had the caterwauling charm, connected to the OP and the auror department.

(2) cliff-hanger XD

Don't forget to comment XD. Thanks :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Wings of Destiny**

**By: Princess of the Moon Kingdom**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn´t belong to me…sadly, but true.

**VIN**: grammar errors may appear in the chapter…other than that, I hope none XD.

_**Enjoy XD**_

**Summary: **Lily Evans was not the angel that everybody thinks she was. She, in revenge, stole a child from a powerful pure-blood family and showed him as her son. Years later, an 8 year old Harry will found about his real heritage. The witch, whom Lily took the child, will come to take him back. How can this affect the future and fate of the boy-who-lived? Lily, Dumbledore, almost all the order of the phoenix and Weasley´s family (with the exception of Sirius, Snape, Fred and George) bashing. Dark Harry.

Author pov:

The mansion was dark but even like that, the majesty of it was overwhelming. Amara, again, had changed of appearance to her normal and original one. Now she had black, as the darkest night, hair. Her dark purple eyes were emotionless to the outside world except for her son…the only one she could show her true colors. As fast she entered the house, a house elf was in front of her, bowing as low as the creature could.

-Mistress, Miyu is happy that mistress is home…hmm, mistress…who is him?-

-This boy my son, Athan Leiden. He will be your master from this day forward, is that understood?-

-yes, mistress…Miyu understood. Do mistress need something?-

-Yes, prepare dinner-

- As you wish, mistress- and with that, the house elf left the room with a loud _pop_. The woman just stood there. That elf was the one she choose to serve Athan…Miyu was the only who she trust enough to leave her _king_. The boy that she was carrying began to stir; she couldn't help but to smile. She had to put a spell on him as the boy did stop moving from both the shock to discover that she was his mother, and the fear of the magic she used to get to the house. Amara got to the bedroom that she decorated herself. It was big and the colors were light brown, white, red, and black. Amara put her child in the bed and watch him sleep for a few seconds. As she left the room, a _pop_ sounded very near of her.

-What? - She said a little annoyed

-Gingin is sorry mistress but there are some wizards in the living room- a deeper voice than Miyu spoke. Amara tensed

-Wizards? Who are they? - The nerves were taking control of her. Did the aurors found out? But, that was impossible. They were brainless idiots! So, the only one who could find out this quickly was…the color drained from her face; Dumbledore! And the lap dogs he liked to call "Order of the Phoenix".

-Gingin doesn't know, my miss…-

-You! Stupid, useless creature! _Serpensortia_! - A white snake appeared from the wand of Amara. It wrapped around the elf with such a force that the eyes of Gingin looked as they will pop out of their place.- You NEVER let people in if they don't identify themselves and you had talked to me…if, with this situation, you put in danger my king…-

-mist…mistress…Gingin is sor…sorry-

-You better be- and with that she started to walk to the living room. Before she got there, Amara called Miyu.

-Yes, mistress?-

-I need you to stay alert. If I scream or made a _bombarda, _you will take Athan to _you know what house_, ok?-

-Yes, my mistress- and with that the elf disappeared. Amara, with her wand in her hand, was ready for a quick battle…at least to gain time to Athan to escape. She opened the door and…

-At least, Amara. How much time you think I was willing to waste? – The man spoke. Amara just stood there, gasping like a fish out of water. –Now, where is he?-

-That is none of your business…-

NA: yeah, I know, it is a short chapter :( I will try to do the next one as normal or larger in size :)

Please comment XD


End file.
